The Ultimate Custody Battle
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Batman, aka Bruce, has decided to adopt Superboy, aka Connor, after watching his relationship with Robin, aka Dick, start to blossom. Someone is not happy about that and decides to fight over custody.


Batman called both Robin and Superboy were called into a separate meeting room away from the Team. Batman has been watching Superboy for months and has seen the bond between him and his ward. Superboy has quickly earned his trust in the past several months since his discovery. Both Robin and Superboy trusted each other on and off missions, especially after taking down both Batman and Superman after the mind control situation on New Years. Superman was acting childish and did not want to step up to the responsibility of taking on his son. If he wouldn't Batman and Bruce would have to. Once the two came into the meeting room, he sat both of them down.

"Are we in trouble?" Connor asked instantly.

"No, no one is in trouble. But this is about the both of you,"

"Okay," Robin remained cautious.

"I have been thinking about this for some time now. That over grown boy scout is not going to step up to the plate; I want to take that place for him."

"What are you saying?'

"Well first off, I want you to know who Robin and I are."

"Bats, are we ready for that?" Robin asked.

"Yes, the door is locked, and there are no camera's in the room. Take off your mask Robin."

Robin took off his mask while Batman took off his cowl. Connor, not knowing anything about media or pop culture, had no idea who they were.

"My name is Bruce Wayne, and Robin is my adoptive son, Richard, but he likes to be called Dick."

"Sup," Dick said nonchalantly.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't understand, why me?" Connor asked nervously.

"Because I want to adopt you. I have thought about this for a long time, and I think you would be a perfect fit in our home. We have the room; you would still be able to go to school in the Happy Harbor if you still want to continue to attend school here. If you want, you can bring Wolf if you want."

"Why? Why would you want me? I'm n-no one wants me," he whispered shamefully.

"Dick, give us a minute," Bruce ordered as he dawned his mask again and left the room.

Bruce got on his knee in front of Connor and placed his huge gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me," he ordered.

Connor looked shamefully at him and tried not to become emotional. No one has ever gotten down to his level like this before, making this intimidating for him. Even with Bruce's calm demeanor, it still frightened him, as if he was a student being called by the principal.

"Connor breathes," he said noting his breathing become labored.

Connor calmed himself down, taking slow deep breaths as he relaxed his posture.

"Thank you, big why do think no one wants me?"

"I-I can't control my strength. I break everything I touch. I-i'm scared of hurting everyone all the time. I-I don't even want to be me," he admitted nervously.

"You not being able to control your powers, for starters, is not your fault. Clark should have been here at the Cave on a daily teaching you how to control them. You have no reason to be afraid of anything. Granted, I understand why you are scared, but I promise you that you will never have to be afraid anymore. Your teammates, your friends, care for you deeply. I care about you too, Connor. You have people in your corner. Don't think for a second that you don't."

"But I am! No one understands what it's like to be me! Everyone's mentor, even Green Arrow, are involved in the Team's lives. They have people who will miss them if something happens. No one's gonna miss me, I'm just a reminder of what I'm supposed to be," Connor's armor began to crack as his hand trembled, trying to contain his sobs.

"You're right. I don't know how to help you to control your abilities, but I want to help you. That should mean something to you. I am always in your corner. If you say yes or no to my offer, it will still be there."

"Ro-Dick told me that his dad loved him and hugged him and tucked him in at night whe-when he was a kid. I-I want a dad like that in my life. If he doesn't want to train me that's fine; I don't care. B-but why doesn't he even acknowledge me as his," he whimpered while looking at him as rivers of tears covered his cheeks.

"I can't answer why he won't accept you as his. I can't because I don't know how I would feel if my DNA was used to create a weapon to destroy me. I understand the idea or reason to keep a distance from you when we thought you were still under control by Luthor. But what I don't agree or even want to understand is how or why he would push you away after finding out you weren't. I don't care if Clark and I have been friends for three years or thirty years, he's wrong for this. If he won't step up to the place and take you in as his son then I will happily assume the responbility. Only if that's what you want," Bruce explained while taking a small cloth he kept in his belt and wiped away his tears.

"W-what if he doesn't want me to live with you?"

"I will deal with that if that happens. The decision at the end of the day is yours. In Gotham City, you are legally able to decide on where you want to live due to being sixteen. However, if Clark does choose to invoke his parental rights over you, then you will lose that right to decide where you want to live. Personally, I highly doubt it will come to that choice since he sadly has shown no interest in you outside of being a hero. It's depressing to say that he won't fight for you in court. You're old enough to decide for yourself. It's not mine or Clark's."

"I-I don't deserve this."

"Sh, sh. Yes, you do. Don't say that Connor. You deserve to have a family. Tell you what, I'll give you a few days to think about it and I'll leave you my phone number," he pulled out his business card and placed it in Connor's hand, "you can call me at anytime okay. Don't hesitate to call me or ask Dick to take you home with him."

He nodded slightly while looking intently at the card. Bruce squeezed his shoulder before dawning his cowl. He left Connor alone with his thought, quietly shutting the door behind him. It was odd, in Connor's mind, having someone wanting to be there for him. Especially in a parental way. With a long sigh he placed the card in his pocket and left the room to take out his frustration on a punching bag.


End file.
